The Everric Family
Everric Family is a family formed by the Mage, Ariston Everric and his wife, Flavia in the Second Age. Now they are a family of former farmers living in Misthalin , now a family of orphans, they are now looked after by their Uncle Stu. The current Patriarch is Garrick Everric. The de facto leaders of the active-in-outside-world family are Gabriel and Arkaevum, the eldest blood-brothers and twins. They now live with their Uncle Stuart, though some have decided to take their leaves. Magic is a natural affinity for any of this bloodline, as most of the prominent bloodlines throughout the world of Gielinor, though farming is also in their blood, and until recently, that's what most were. Like a few others, this family's main descendance is of the Lunar Mages and the Ithell Clan, and several members in the past have married into Lunar Mages, Elves and Icyene. Family History Origins The Everric Family were founded in the late second age by one known as Ariston Everric, who was and is, a powerful Magi, a descendant of the Moon Clan born in the Capital of Zaros' Empire, Senntisten, though, throughout the years, and through the lines, this history has been lost, as well as the Worship of Zaros. In the later years, the Everric Family were a family of Farmers, though they had the occasional mage, or adventurer, their potential seemed to have died out with Ariston's great-great-grandchildren. For years the Everric married mages, keeping their magical bloodline strong and true to such, but they have usually remained farmers. Ariston's eldest child, Razmael, was notably a powerful mage as well, but he was killed in battle with Zamorakian and Saradominist forces, causing Ariston to seemingly go mad, swearing to wipe out all who he thought responsible for his Razmael's death. This started a feud with another family, whom Ariston, his wife Flavia, his remaining two sons, Orion, Arion and his daughter Ariane, went after. Each of these three had their own children, while Razmael was killed without any living heir. After years of fighting, the Everric found themselves against great numbers of enemies, most prominently, the families that had been founded by the Lich, Tamoras, who had founded both the Leotrun and Silverkin Family. The Leotrun, Zamorakians, and the Silverkin, Saradominist had remained publicly as enemies, but, with the same founder, the two worked together secretly, and their main goal was to capture and kill Zarosians. One of the few families that was able to illude them, and defeat the two in combat were the Everric. However, the Leotrun and the Silverkin both continued to grow exponentially, whilst the Everric had their own problems trying to settle down. Fifth Age One of the few Everric Wizard's left living was Garrick Everric, a skilled tactician and Wizard, he had a son named Claude, who had a son named Bartholomew or Barry, and a daughter about eight years later named Claire. Garrick himself left for Yanille, eventually working with the Arens and becoming the head of the Wizard's Guild later in life, he is still there to this day. Richard and Stuart Everric were born to Bartholomew and his wife, Abigail Everric, in the year 120 and 122 respectively of the fifth age. They were raised as farmers, and learned to live off the land, becoming quite self-sufficient. Growing up the two boys found it hard to grow up together, and they found themselves in many scraps. Claire herself never went on to marry, and she gave birth to Evelynn and John Everric, who chose to have her surname compared to their father, Xavier. The two brothers eventually grew up, going their separate ways, Richard inherited the family farm, and stayed their to work, eventually meeting Niki, a geomancer and mage girl. She was wounded, and Richard helped bandage her up and clean her wounds. The two fell in love during her stay at their house and they got married and started a family, though Richard didn't now that the first two children, Caedmon and Lynette, were not his. Stuart, went to work his way up into nobility, though the brothers stayed within Misthalin for these times. Stuart bought himself a mansion not far outside of Varrock and remained in good contact with his brother and paid visits every once in a while, even offering financial support. Even with nine children, Richard was still too proud and too stubborn to accept help from his brother. Tragedy (Misthalin) One fateful morning, the farming family known as the Everric were living on one of the farms between Lumbridge and Draynor, some of the eight kids were gone for whatever reason, a few remained, the father, Richard, the mother, Niki, their oldest son Gabriel, and a few of their other children, being Connor, Kennith and Lynette, due to recent events, the area was subject to Bandosian Patrols. The night before, one of the younger brothers, Kennith, had spotted a group of goblins patrolling about two hundred or so feet north of the farm. Gabriel looked out to where his brother, spotting it as well, though they didn’t bother to tell their parents.The day before was quite eventful, the events including things such as busting open the roof, licking windmill grinders, throwing each other through windows, helping out random strangers, and acts of incest being performed by their mother, Niki. After Richard had arrived home, Gabriel was informed by Lynette about the heinous acts that their mother had performed, which subsequently ended up in Gabe telling Richard about the incestuous acts, after all this and helping out a wounded woman with dark cobalt eyes. The events left Connor, already the loner and rebel of the family as a scarred child. Gabriel and Arkaevum, the twin brothers, and some of the oldest of the family tried to keep the house in order while their parents were gone. Soon enough, as both parents had left for their different reasons, the kids were visited by their Uncle Stu, who talked to them about the various situations in their lives, and spent the night as well. Stu slipped out early in the morning to see how the renovations were coming on his own house.The next morning, Niki and Richard ended up getting into an argument, mostly about Niki’s violation of the children, and other things. As the two strangers had also been within the house, they exited with Gabriel, Connor and Kennith. They argued all over the house, throwing things and what not until they went outside, a large group of rogue Bandosians was making their way down to the farm with a group of about ten Goblins, five Orks, two Ogres and one Bandosian Warpriest and Ambusher behind him, a small army. Niki, who had been charging an earth spell, impaled the Goblins with sharp rocks, while Richard fought off some of the Ork’s killing a few, leaving him tired. This wasn’t before some of the Goblin’s loosed some flaming arrows at the house, bringing down the wooden foundation with relative ease.The eldest child, the half-sibling to the others, Lynette had trapped herself within a thin layer of rock, having taken after her mother, this was a mistake, as it could have cooked her alive. After the forces had been thinned out, with some help from little Kennith and his bow, most of the remaining soldiers were dead, save for the two Ogres, the Ambusher and the Warpriest. Gabriel grabbed one of the younger brothers, Griffin and carried him to Draynor, with the rest of the family, and the strangers. The Warpriest had made his way up to Richard’s position behind the Ogre’s, who had scooted past Richard, as Richard attempted to stop one of the big ones. The Warpriest took this opportunity to stab Richard in the left shoulder, who cried out in pain as he fell onto his back, being knocked over by the combined force of the Ogre’s sheer moving weight and the sword stabbing into his shoulder. Richard made an effort to stab at the Priest, who simply knocked the sword away with his foot, thrusting his left sword into his chest, and pierced his heart. As the Priest’s blade had pierced Richard’s heart, the Priest spoke to him and said, “Your family will fall as quickly as you.”Richard looked back; his green eyes glazed, blood coming out of his mouth and nose as he coughed his last words, “You don’t know my family.” With that Richard Everric breathed his last breath. The Bandosian Warpriest called back his remaining forces, leaving the carnage of dead Orks and Goblins to rot, far exceeding the stench of when they were alive and grunting. Meanwhile, inside the house, Niki was looking for the unconscious Lynette, who was still trapped inside her thin layer of stone. The stone had protected her from the searing flames, but not without cost. During this, Niki was sacrificing her own well-being, the flames searing at her skin, burning it off, as the beams and foundations of the house collapsed upon itself simultaneously, and she was subsequently crushed by the beams, and burned to death, her remains lost in the rubble, the house being burnt to a crisp. Kandarin Branch Eden had a few children, including Evelynn, John and Allannah. Orphanhood The four brothers who were there returned, Gabriel, Connor, Kennith, and Griffin returned to the wreckage, looking over the dead Goblins, and Richard’s dead body in sadness. Connor headed over to see if Lynette was okay, treading lightly over Niki’s remains, though not shying away from kicking her skull aside coldly. Connor had no love left for his mother, due to her violation of him the day before. He broke through the thin rock shell, which had almost served as an oven for Lynette, and took her out, bringing her out to their brothers. Gabriel held onto his father’s head, and Griffin took his father’s sword, as Gabriel already had one. Gabriel kissed his father’s head, before speaking to his brothers on the burial, and three out of four had come to a consensus, as the strangers had come to offer their condolences. Connor left to go back to the village, as he saw no reason to bury their father. They buried him, the boys cried over their father’s grave as the abused neighbor boy, Wade came to see what had happened, looking over the group. Wade asked the group where the ones who had done this had gone to, Gabe, still mourning replied sarcastically, “What are you going to do?” Wade looked back and replied sarcastically, “I’m going to throw them a tea party! What do you think I’m gonna do?”Gabe looked back to him and replied, “Shut up. Your parents never loved you.” This made Wade draw his bow and train it upon Gabe, who replied by drawing his sword. One of the youngest siblings by the name of Nyuu, who had been hiding in the tree, jumped onto Wade’s shoulder, knocking him slightly off balance, and Gabe rushed in, over his father’s grave, jumping onto the well, and using it as leverage to sink his blade into Wade’s shoulder. Wade backed up, getting cut by it as well, as he tried to reach for his dagger, but found as Gabe had landed, he lunged forward with his left knee and knocked him into the tree, hitting his head and dazing him a bit. Gabe then brought the hilt of his sword to the back part of Wade’s jaw, knocking him out. Connor returned, coming to tell them about the house that they had found in Draynor. This house actually belonged to a member of the Cut Assassins, Lyruil Iorwerth, one of the most prominent members. Gabriel handed the unconscious Wade to Connor, and asked him to bring him back to the house they had found. Wade had been dropped at the crossroads outside of Draynor, and left there. Gabriel went off to look for his twin, Arkaevum, the youngest brother and sibling, Ravalan and of course Melody, the mentally unstable younger daughter. Mattthew Bowie exited the illustrious Usual Spot, walking not too far to see that there was an influx of children in the area, around his house. He walked up and spoke to Connor about the house that the children had taken for themselves, as it was the one he had for himself. He told them that they could stay there, giving Connor the key to the house and disappearing into the shadows. This would begin the new story for the Everric family, leaving an unsure fate for them, and their fates to the cold, cruel reality that is Gielinor. Gabriel then left for Al Kharid, not knowing that was where Arkaevum was. He completed a course that he and his brother had established once more, though did not find him. The Adventure Begins Arkaevum ran away to Al Kharid, being trained for about a month straight with the Ali's. He was trained to be quite proficient in Air Magic. Kennith, Gabe, Lynette and Wade travelled to the site of the Battle of Lumbridge, aweing at Saradomin's pedestal. They looked at the divine tear pool, in which Lynette threw a few fish, which happened to be their dinner that Wade had fought hard for, and they ended up fishing them out with Gabriel's sword. They soon scaled the large scaffolding which held the guards of Saradomin's battlefield, looking over the site of the snow covered carnage. Soon after this the family left to go to Varrock, stealing the 'Cut Mobile' in the prcoess, and promising to give it back with a note addressed to Mr. Bowie and their Uncle. The kids ended up going to Varrock, and Kennith asked Gabe to teach him how to freerun, running and jumping from building to building with great skill, Kennith learned quickly as well. Gabriel then left again to Al Kharid, still wondering where his brother had run off to. He moved along the course that he and his brother had established, sliding down an awning, before finally reaching a group of planks that were close together that they'd look at. He saw two people there, recognizing one was his twin brother, Ark. Ark heard his name, and Gabriel had crossed the planks. They wondered what was going on, and Gabe pulled a stunt where he fell off the roof as Ark was performing his final test for the Ali's. He was caught by a ball of air, which slowed his fall. Ark then was gifted a diamond necklace by Master Ali, who then floated off humorously. To which, they returned to Varrock, and settled in for a short while. Soon they were found by their Uncle Stuart once more, who then proceeded to offer to adopt them. This happened, Amber, one of their friends, being adopted as well as Wade. Uncle Stuart left for a moment to retrieve his two carriages to get them, as Melody arrived and showed her bucket of flowers, leaving again. Melody then left, and was replaced by her not-so-imaginary friend Roger, who was more or less, a pedophile, and a very large black male. By this time Uncle Stuart had returned and Roger began to threaten him. After Roger had made a threat on Melody's life, Arkaevum and Gabriel both readied themselves for combat. Arkaevum punched him with his spiked gloves, while Gabe stabbed him in the spine and twisted it. Ark then followed up by shooting a Wind Surge at him. To which they left the body there and moved to Stuart's Mansion. After going there they settled in, and picked their rooms. And for the first time with both of them knowing magic, Arkaevum and Gabe sparred with magic and melee for the first time. They fought, and after exchanging a few blows that gave one another a few bruises, it ended with the two hitting their hands fists together. They shook their hands at their sides and exclaimed how it had hurt before departing. The Next Few Years A year has passed, and now they've been training hard together, being taught by a few people around Misthalin in different styles, learning from some former members of the Wizard Tower. The most prominent training, was the training that Gabe had recieved from Arkaevum, that was the training that the Ali's had given Ark. A few different choices have been made, and ties have been split. This led to Lynette and Wade leaving the area along with Caedmon with Gabriel, Ken, Connor, Ark and Griffen staying along with their remaining sisters, and the other neghbors who decided to stay, they ran away, some to join the Order of Virtue. Gabriel himself forming a relationshipship with a new girl, Mia Vere. Lynette returned to the house with Wade and Sir Tristan Howe. Others showed up as well, Brynna, Connor and Gabriel returned soon after, a short confrontation happened, but ended when Gabriel stepped between and gave the three an ultimatum, to which they left, but soon it seemed that Pierce had tracked Connor to his secret hideout, which Gabriel had already visited. Gabriel then dropped down upon the mountain, seeming to float, this time as Pain. They spoke for a moment before Gabriel leapt off dramatically, like a true ninja, using air magic to propel his jumps. Connor then had a short confrontation with Wade Pierce, who ran off. This led to the next battle, where Wade once again hid away in snow camo, using a 'scoped crossbow', not exactly a great idea due to the inaccuracy of crossbows. But, Sir Tristan Howe killed one Rogue Kinshra, and another Rogue Kinshra Knight. The Windblade recruits, Pestis and Fairfax did quite well in the fight and took down Lynette, Fairfax shooting her with a bolt to the shoulder. The Order of Virtue soon retreated when Pain ordered the traps to be activated, and as this happened. Pestis nearly died when Aven Arkov ended up attacking him. Pain activated the teleport functions on their commorbs, saving the life of Pestis. The battle ended when Connor exited, Gabriel himself soon following. These events caused Arkaevum to question his being, leaving to find himself, helping whomever and whatever needed it, a virtuous man altogether. Gabriel has now found Ravalan Everric for the first time in a year, in a cave with goblins near Lumbridge, talking to a skeleton as a friend, claiming it had kept his sanity. Gabriel found him and took him back to the mansion, and fed him some of their high class food. He then taught Griffen how to read. Gabriel left now to find himself, and attempted to suppress the darkness inside himself, he hated most and all things, except his family. This resulted in him going to train around the world with various masters, training hard under the Windblade, and the Ali's, as well as several more Masters, resulting in him learning many diverse weapon techniques. Gabriel returned, after allowing his Uncle to take care of his family, along with Amber and Brynna. He received a warm welcome, and then began casual travel, with an excellent muscle tone now. With this, Gabriel learned to suppress his darker half before he began to train, this way, he started to Divine, something he hadn't quite done since the Battle of Lumbridge, and this time to a lesser degree. Others such as Wade and Arkaevum had just still travelled the world. Griffen himself had been taught Magick by Augustus, a powerful Mahjarrat and Mage with a history with the Everric Family's mages, he is disguised as Gaius Argus Umbria or Gus, which is homage to Ariston, as Argus was the name of his father. Bloodlines Gabriel Everric, the family's current overall leader and de facto Patriarch, found a strange book within the Everric Manion's study, that notably hadn't been there before. In most cases Gabriel upon finding it, he read into it, noting quickly that it was encoded, and that it was written in the language that some of the more advanced mages used, the Language of Infernus, or the Ancient Language. It took Gabriel twenty-four hours, but he had quickly decoded the first few pages, which had a short biography of Ariston and Flavia everric, the founders of the family. These first few pages also revealed that Ariston and Flavia had been sealed away somewhere. With this, Gabriel called a meeting with Arkaevum in the Jolly Boar Inn. Afterwards Gabriel began to explain, with the timely arrival of Kennith, Griffen. They spoke of travelling the world as a family, and together they devised the plan of recruiting some people to join them on this trip. Firstly, they ended up recruiting their cousin Evelynn Everric, long time friend Amber Derikson, Wade Pierce, Isla Grey, Hannibal Moreau, a mercenary named Daniil and a bartender named Julie. Garrick Everric made his reappearance to most of the Everrics, finding his place in Arkaevum and helping him. Soon after, he returned to Yanille, watching as Allannah, his great-great granddaughter, and an old-old servant of the house, Samantha, fight off an ogre. Members A'' † ''denotes that an individual has passed on. Founding *Ariston Everric- The Founder of the Everric Family, a former Zarosian, powerful mage and brilliant strategist. *Flavia Everric- The a half-Elf Wife of Ariston, their fates are intertwined, she is a powerful Mage and former Zarosian as well. *Razmael Everric- The eldest of Flavia and Ariston, a powerful mage and brilliant strategist. *Celestia Everric (Julie)- Wife of Razmael, a powerful Shadow Magician. *Orion Everric- The eldest of the triplets born to Ariston and Flavia, the strongest, less calculating. *Arion Everric- The middle of the triplets born to Ariston and Flavia, the skilled, inquisitive, outgoing and wity child. He likes to talk through combat situations. *Arianne Everric- The youngest of the triplets born to Ariston and Flavia, The balanced one, condescending, cunning, intelligent and witty, Arianne is a powerful mage and fighter. Ariston Everric.jpg|Ariston Everric|link=Ariston Everric Flavia Everric-Ithell.jpg|Flavia Everric Razmael Everric1.jpg|Razmael Everric Arianne Everric.jpg|Arianne Everric Orion Everric1.jpg| Orion Everric Arion Everric2.jpg| Arion Everric Extensions *Blaine Clayton- A family friend and a Shadow Mage. He is considered family. *Sergei- The Everric's family butler. *Cleto Gaspar- A family friend, member of Ariston's Agema. He is considered family. *Marius Burke- A family friend, member of Ariston's Agema. He is considered family. *Saif Ahmad- A family friend, member of Ariston's Agema. He is considered family. *Gallus Orsi- A family friend, member of Ariston's Agema. He is considered family. *Zeek- A family friend, humanoid and strange creature. *Sargs'Suun (Sam)- The family's demon servant, subjugated by Ariston when Blaine Clayton summoned him, taking the body of Samantha Leotrun. Blaine the Shadow.jpg|Blaine Clayton Gallus the Owl.jpg|Gallus Orsi Cleto the Enchanter.jpg|Cleto Gaspar Saif the Enchanter.jpg|Saif Ahmad Marius the Warlock.jpg|Marius Burke Present This section covers members of the present day Everric. *Garrick Everric- Half-Elf Guildmaster of the Wizard's Guild a.k.a. the Aren Arcane institute, direct relative of most of the living Everric. Through him, the Everric have strong ties to the Aren family. *Claude Everric- Only child of Garrick Everric, decided to become a farmer instead of a Wizard after an argument with with his father. *Bartholomew Everric- Son of Claude, father to Richard and Stuart Everric. *Claire Everric- Daughter of Claude and mother to Robert and Eden. Garrick Everric.jpg|Garrick Everric|link=Garrick Everric Misthalani Branch *Richard Everric †- The beloved father of most of the Everric children; killed by Bandosian Attackers. *Niki Everric †- The eccentric, third generation immigrant of the Moon Clan, mother of the Everric children; killed by Bandosian Attackers after the house collapsed upon her in search for Lynette. *Stuart Everric- The Uncle of the Everric children, a drunk, smart man who worked for everything he has. *Gabriel "Gabe" Everric- The eldest son of Richard, and twin to Arkaevum, he and his brother serve as the leaders of the family, and is the Natura Magi of the family. *Arkaevum "Ark" Everric- The second oldest son, only younger by a minute, and twin to Gabriel, they differ in personality, and Ark prefers magic and brawling. *Connor "Con" Everric- The third eldest, and probably the most scarred. He is a loner, though he watches over his siblings, he prefers fire magic. *Blaez Everric †- The fourth eldest, he was an odd fellow, and died in the attack by Bandosians, he is believed to be the cause of the attack. *Kennith "Ken" Everric- The fourth oldest and now the middle child of the family, He specializes in archery, he likes to get into mischief. *Melody "Mel" Everric- The daughter and one of the many mentally unstable daughters in the family. *Griffen "Griff or Griffy" Everric- The mischievious little fellow, his partner-in-crime happens to be Ravalan. *Ravalan "Ravvy" Everric- The youngest son, and a mischievous little fellow as well, whose partner in crime is Griffen Gabriel Everric, Magi.jpg|Gabriel Everric|link=Gabriel Everric Arkaevum Everric.jpg|Arkaevum Everric Griff.png|Griffen Everric|link=Griffen Everric Half-Siblings, Adoptees and Extensions (Misthalite Branch) *Caedmon Everric- The full-sibling of Lynette and a half-sibling to the rest, Caedmon a former Guthixian and a Bandit. He is a product of Robert Everric's lasting affair with Niki. *Lynette Everric- The now seemingly deceased half-sister of the children of Richard and Niki, she was and is a Guthixian and has served in a few different orders including the Order of Virtue, and the Holy Crusade until her next rape by one of the members of the Crusade. She was a product of Robert Everrics lasting affair with NIki. *Alexis Everric- The youngest child, once a wild young thing, a daughter of Niki and a half-sibling to the others. She was the product of an unknown father. *Wade Pierce- The unofficially adoptive child of Richard and Niki, as well as being the eldest out of all. He's taken up travelling and rarely sees the others due to this. *Amber Derikson- A neighbor who is friends with the Everric kids, and usually is found with them, she and Gabriel have had a crush on one another for a long time. *Mia Vere- A girl who has become a servant to the House, Gabriel's ex. *Brynna- A lady who got kicked out of her house, and now lives with the Everric's she has her own job to help support the family, she's a possible woman for Uncle Stu. *Johnathan- A servant who works for Stuart Everric, a nice guy all-around, and a friend to the kids. *Max- The family dog, who is primarily cared for by Johnathan. Lynette Everric.png|Lynette Everric YAY!.png|Alexis "Lexi" Everric Caedmon Everric.PNG|Caedmon Everric Kandarinite Branch *Robert Everric- Son of Claire, father of copious amounts of children. *Eden Everric- Daughter of Claire, mother of Evelynn, John and many others. *Evelynn Everric- Bastard child of Lady Eden Everric and a Kandarin Noble, Eve is an Anima magi, and is a second cousin to most of the living Everric being several years older than any from the Misthalin Branch. *John Everric- An Archer, the long lost brother to Eve who was lost in a storm when they were only children. *Allannah Everric- The eldest legitimate daughter of Eden Everric. Extensions This section covers others who have either been adopted, or taken in by the Everric, and some affiliates. * Augustus- The Family's Guide throughout the ages, though his absence from Gielinor seemed to be what suppressed the Family's magical affinity, and their fall from grace. Category:Families Category:Protagonist Category:Neutral Category:Humans Category:Everric Family Category:Mage Category:Warrior Category:Modern Magic user Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Elf Category:Misthalin Category:Kandarin Category:Commoners Category:Lunar Mages Category:Moon Clan Category:Battlemage Category:Adventurer Category:Magic Category:Dark Magic user Category:Cursed Category:Noble Category:Aren